A Familiar Face
by ChocoKoko
Summary: An encounter with one of Natsu's relatives sends the boy into anger. Honoka is there to witness his anger and wants to comfort him. Honoka/Natsu one-shot


Summary: An encounter with one of Natsu's relatives sends the boy into anger. Honoka is there to witness his anger and wants to comfort him. Honoka/Natsu one-shot

Disclaimer: I don't own HSD. If I did, Honoka would be sixteen and not a loli! :3

* * *

><p>It was the most normal day that any person could imagine, if one knew the daily routines of Natsu's life. Of course, Nijiima knew those routines. He also knew that to keep Hermit in Shinpaku Alliance, every once in a while he would obtain blackmail, and most of that blackmail included a certain female Shirahama.<p>

Today was the calculated date to obtain that piece of blackmail. The alien hid in the shadows of the bushes, his keen ear listening to what was going on inside the house.

**XxXxXx**

Just the same, normal game of Othello. Honoka had to admit Nacchi was getting better and better at each game, but he wasn't the only one improving. With her games against Apachai(and winning every time, although Apachai was proving to be more of a challenge than before), she had improved more too.

This was the tiebreaker game. Natsu had won the first game, and Honoka begged for a rematch. She had won that rematch, so naturally, there had to be a tie breaker game. At this game, however, Honoka could clearly see that Natsu had a lead. Honoka needed a distraction. Now.

The doorbell rang. Both players looked up from the game. There was another ring. This person, whoever they were, wasn't the type of hasty person.

Natsu sighed, getting up from his position on the floor. He shot a warning glance at Honoka. "Don't let me come back to find that you moved the pieces.

Honoka pouted.

**Later**

Honoka laid on the floor of Natsu's room, bored. She was getting more and more restless with each passing second. Natsu had not return yet. Hmm...she was the one who decided to play Othello in his room. Bad Honoka, she scolded herself. Why his room? Now he'd think that Honoka was...dirtyminded.

She wasn't, truthfully speaking. But, once, she had done some spying on Ryozanpaku, coming up against a book. The cover seemed like techniques for fighting, so she casually flipped to a random page and read.

She swore to never go into the room that had bunches of books lying around.

She snapped out of her horrible flashback when she heard the door slam loudly. It was so powerful that the desks in the room shook slightly. Scared, she got up and opened Natsu's room door. Tip-toeing downstairs, she winced when she heard something shatter.

As soon as she reached the bottom, she peeked around to make sure it was safe before making her way towards the living room. Heavy breathing reached her ears, but shr realzied they weren't behind her. They belonged to the teenager sitting on the couch, one hand covering his face and another clutching his head in frustration.

"N-Nacchi?" Honoka had managed to choke out the words. The startled moment from the blond told Honoka that he had forgotten that she was in the house. Glistening...something that was glistening was falling from his face. Crying?

"Out," he suddenly said. Honoka shivered at the tone he had said it in.

"E-Eh?" Honoka stuttered.

"You know what that means. Out of my house Honoka," Natsu said in an uncaring tone. His voice quivered.

"But...Nacchi...you're cr-" she stepped forward slightly,

"Damn it Shirahama! Stay away! Get out of my house!" his voice had risen to a dangerously high level. There was only silence now. Honoka took an audible step back. Nacchi had yelled at her. In anger. He had yelled at her by her last name. Her bottom lip quivered. Tears sprung in the once lively eyes of hers. Yet, despite all of this, her voice came out strong and firm.

"No."

* * *

><p>Shock befell two people. The alien outside, the Chinese Kenpo user inside.<p>

Natsu had hated this. He hated that he, of all people, had yelled at Honoka. He didn't want to believe he did. Yet, he also didn't want her to see him in this pathetic state. If she hated him because of this, so be it. Yet she had not obeyed him. She had spoken against him. He wanted to smirk. The tears kept falling from his eyes though, as he did his best to hide them. He opened his mouth to yell at her again.

However, quick footsteps ran over to him, and the pull of his hair jerked him up a little, and the soft blow of a pillow hit his arm.

"Nacchi, you idiot!" she yelled. "Why is it always Honoka that is left out?"

It was shock that kept him still and quiet.

"Were you lying when you said you didn't hate me? Were you lying when he said you didn't like to see my tears?" she demanded, tears spilling. "Honoka HATES this. I hate always being left out. It's bad enough knowing that everyone except me can fight! It's bad enough knowing that I can never be strong! I don't want it to be bad knowing that Nacchi hates me. I don't want it to be bad knowing that Nacchi doesn't trust me enough to tell me what is the matter! Why won't you let Honoka help you?" she kept on demanding as she continued to pull on his hair and beat him up with a pillow.

Endless tears fell from her eyes, towards the ground. She could feel her eyes turning red. She knew she had never cried this loud and this much before.

"Would you prefer it if Honoka left your life?" she asked. The tears would not stop falling, but as she said this, her voice was strong. "You can tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone. In return, I'll leave you in peace."

She hated this. Natsu was the one who needed comforting. She couldn't be the one that needed comforting when Natsu needed her.

She was suddenly grabbed by the arm. It was a firm, gentle grip that had latched onto her arm. The grip pulled her forward, and an arm wrapped around her waist as she met the warmth of Natsu's neck.

"You stupid, annoying girl," he mumbled into her hair. "I meant what I said. I hate to see tears running down your face. Honoka brought her arms around Natsu.

"I hate to see tears in your eyes too, Nacchi."

They stayed hugging for a while, before Honoka smiled inside. Slowly, she pulled her head back a little so she could give Natsu a little peck on the cheek.

"Thank you for not hating me."

**XXXXXXX**

The alien outside sighed, shaking his head. He had witnessed everything, and truth be told...

"You got lucky today Hermit. I forgot to bring my camera."

* * *

><p>Suuuuure Nijiima. We all know that you felt pity for Natsu and Honoka.<p>

Kiss! On the cheek! *devious smirk*

I might add another chapter or a sequel if you guys want to see what happened with Natsu earlier. But, I'm making another one-shot soon...and I promise it will end with a kiss on Natsu's lips!

Review!


End file.
